


A Trollstuck Teaser

by TriadicUniverse



Series: Captain's Log: The Scout Ship Typheus [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys being sass friends, CW for mentions of slavery, Species Swap, That's the majority of the fic, Troll Dave, Troll John, alcohol too if you squint, canon-typical language and innuendo, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WIP] Captain Johnne Egbert and his dear friend Davidh Stridr have an uncomfortable encounter when they are reminded that not all trolls are as comfortable with cross-spectrum friendships as they are; in fact, most find the idea utterly revolting. It doesn't help when they start making a bit of a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/gifts).



> Inspired by a Drone Season prompt, I'm working on some species-swapped kids. This will eventually feature all the beta kids (and perhaps some alpha kids), and it will be pretty raunchy. I'd really appreciate if you kudos/comment, because although I do plan to continue, words of encouragement are always welcome!
> 
> Edit: This works will probably never be finished, but other stories in the AU will!

The cerulean bouncer was heavyset and foreboding, with what looked suspiciously like teeth decorating her ears. She regarded the two of them with the nonchalance that was completely expected, but as she looked Johnne and Davidh up and down, her expression was tinged with disdain. Finally, to Johnne, she said, “Sir, I’m afraid slaves are not permitted in this establishment.”

Johnne’s face fell, and Davidh was forced to conceal a wince. Not just because of the obvious and infuriating casteism (which he was pretty much used to), but because of his friend’s response. The poor guy so often forgot how people perceived them when they were together, and honestly, fuck her for reminding him of that in one of the worst ways possible. 

After a moment of shocked silence, Johnne’s expression began to settle into anger. Thinking quickly, Davidh reached up to yank on his friend’s collar in the most condescending way he could manage (easier said than done when the guy was pretty much twice his size), causing both bluebloods to stare at him, wide-eyed. “You heard the lady,” he said sternly. “You’re gonna have to wait outside.”

To his credit, Johnne caught on fast. Getting in character just as quick, he whined, “Aw, do I really have to?” Then, as an afterthought, he added, “…Sir.”

“Damn straight you do. Master’s had a long fuckin’ night lording his authority over shitbloods like you, and he needs a couple drinks. So roll back the attitude and kneel, bitch, or we’re gonna have a problem. Are we motherfuckin’ clear?”

The bouncer was not bothering to conceal her disgust. Her lips curled, revealing needle-sharp teeth, and it was probably mere shock that kept her from responding angrily, if not violently. Perhaps that was their cue to go; Johnne could probably take her, probably, but no one wanted to deal with a pissed-off lady troll if they didn’t need to. This game had been pretty stupid, in retrospect, but it was worth it to see the amused twinkle in Johnne’s eyes, even as he put on his best scared face and tried to act like a slave being scolded. He was a decent actor, when he tried, and either way it was such a vast comfort that he had played along.

Being a lowblood was tough, but it was good to have supportive friends. Davidh would tell him this—later. Right now, he was busy playing the part of the angry highblood. What wasn’t hidden by his shades was schooled into a stern glower, flawless to anyone who didn’t know him well. He was pretty sure, however, that Johnne could read him like a wiggler’s fantasy text.

With another yank, Davidh started to drag his friend away from the bar’s entrance—or rather, he pretended to, and Johnne graciously went where Davidh led him, while merely pretending to resist. “Oh, that is it!” the lowblood snapped. “You have earned yourself SUCH a rude thrashing. I guess I’m going to have to spend the day pretending that I, a ruthless highblood, don’t get off on putting my inferiors through punishments that are as erotic as they’re ethically dubious. Prepare your waste chute, shitlord.”

Maybe that was a little much, but Johnne put on one hell of a show begging for mercy. The bouncer was now utterly livid, and the two of them were starting to get weird looks. Out of the corner of his eye, Davidh saw his friend make clear with some hand gestures what he thought of the other blueblood’s opinions, then resume his act. They kept it up until they rounded a corner and were safely out of sight. 

“Wow,” Johnne said, dropping the charade. “That sure was a thing that happened. I’m really sorry, man.”

Davidh merely shrugged. He had yet to actually let go of his friend’s arm, and honestly he didn’t feel like doing so anytime soon. “Nah, don’t worry about it. That was about what I expected.”

Johnne was not comforted, and the whipped puppy eyes he was giving off were in no way fair. Davidh was used to being treated like garbage—or at least he pretended to be—but seeing his friend upset on his account made old wounds sting like new. There was only one way to fix this (short of violent uprising); fortunately, Johnne seemed to be thinking just the same thing. “Want to go make out in a public place?”

Even Davidh could not keep the corners of his lips from twitching into the beginnings of the smile. “Wasn’t that already the plan?”


	2. A Trollstuck Poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me decide what to write next!

I'm doing my best to get back in the writing groove, and I'm having a ton of fun coming up with ideas for this AU in particular. Problem is, I can't decide what I want to do next, so I thought I'd give you all a say. _Captain's Log; The Scout Ship Typheus_ is a species-swap AU which I intend to eventually include all eight kids. Full disclosure, it's mostly an excuse to write troll porn, but it will also feature several of my headcanons concerning troll culture (before Hiveswap inevitably proves them all wrong, whoops). I don't have any large story arc in mind, but rather character backstories and ideas for shenanigans that may or may not occur. 

A Trollstuck Teaser, continued: [E, John<3Dave, one-shot, PWP] I forgot where I originally wanted this li'l thing to go, or if I had any idea in the first place. Still, it holds a special place in my heart as my first attempt at writing trollstuck; even better, I have nearly 1000 words of johndave sloppy makeouts taking place immediately after the events of what I've already published. It likely won't take a lot of effort to write up some fluffy porn just for fun.

Botanical Misadventure: [E, Dirk<3Jake, Dave<3Jade, other ships, tentacles, multi-chapter(?), porn with plot] Part 1: Dirk escorts Jake on an exploration of an alien jungle; anything could happen, and surely they're safer as a pair. They encounter a tentacle plant, and y'all have seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Part 2: Jade gets her hand on a clipping of the plant that snatched up her crewmates. Naturally, she and her lowblood lab assistant set out to breed a less dangerous variety for recreational purposes. What could go wrong?

Helmsman-Grade: [M, background ships, violence, helmsman-related triggers, purely plot] The story of how Dhirkk Stridr was brought aboard the Typheus, and why he chose to stay.

Drone Season: [E, many ships, porn with plot] Exactly what the title says. These nerds have an impossible time keeping neat and stable quadrants; fortunately, they have their ways of dealing with the drones.

 

I'll start with these for now! Ideally, I'll eventually write all of these, but you have a say in what gets written first. Leave a comment with your vote, and I thank you for your time!


End file.
